


Spoilers

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is not thrilled when Hollywood decides to make a movie based on Five-0.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/gifts).



> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> Written for [](http://leupagus.livejournal.com/profile)[**leupagus**](http://leupagus.livejournal.com/)'s [Inverted Prompt Challenge](http://leupagus.livejournal.com/88831.html). She gave me this prompt: Hollywood gets wind of FIve-0 and decides to do a movie based on it.

“Please tell me this is a joke,” Danny pleaded as he paced back and forth in front of Steve’s desk. “Some elaborate April Fool’s Day prank.”

“It’s September,” Steve pointed out.

“I don’t know how you do these things in Hawaii,” Danny said. “And the last thing I want is some actor following me around. He’ll probably end up shot."

Steve sighed. “Danny, I don’t want some stupid Hollywood types following us around either, but you know that the Governor is hoping a movie based on the task force will bring jobs to Hawaii and attract tourists.”

Danny stopped pacing and leaned over Steve’s desk. “Just please, please don’t do anything stupid today,” he said earnestly. “The last thing we need is Hollywood making a movie about the way the state of Hawaii tortures criminals.”

“Hey!” Steve exclaimed. “I don’t torture criminals. Believe me, I know torture, and nothing I do breaks the Geneva Convention.”

“The Geneva Convention,” Danny repeated, throwing a hand up in exasperation. “Will you listen to yourself? We are not at war here, and you should be more concerned with things like the Bill of Rights. I mean, do you even know what the Fourth Amendment is? Because after last week I don’t think you do.”

“Those drugs were in plain sight,” Steve protested. “I had every reason to take him into custody.”

“Right,” Danny agreed sarcastically. “They were in plain sight if you’re Superman with x-ray vision.”

“I always thought I was more the Captain America type,” Steve said with a grin.

“Hey Boss,” Kono interrupted, poking her head into the office. “The actors are here. Do you want me to send them in?”

“No, we’ll be out in a minute,” Steve replied before turning to look at Danny hesitantly. “I have to tell you something.”

“I don’t like that face. I think I’m going to need to sit for this.” Danny collapsed back onto the seat in front of Steve’s desk. “What is it?”

“Well…do you remember how that writer met with me to talk about my life?”

“Of course I do,” Danny muttered. “That’s what started this whole thing.”

“Yeah, well, he also wrote the screenplay,” Steve continued. “But he thought that it would be a more dynamic story if Steven McEllroy had a female partner.”

“A female partner?” Danny asked. “You mean I’m being played by a woman?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, dropping his eyes down to study the desk.

Danny frowned at him. “What else aren’t you telling me?”

Steve kept his eyes firmly fixed on the desk. “He said that the romantic tension between us was obvious but that Red State America wasn’t ready to see a gay romance in a blockbuster action movie.”

Danny gaped at Steve for a moment before bursting into laughter. “A gay romance? What stories were you telling him?”

“Well, I told him about breaking my arm, and of course about being framed and how you stayed behind to help me…” Steve trailed off and looked up at Danny hesitantly.

“That would do it,” Danny said softly. He held Steve’s gaze for a moment before standing up and heading to the door. “Oh well. Please tell me they at least got a hot chick to play me.”

“Eliza Dushku,” Steve said.

“She’ll do.” Danny grinned and held the door open for Steve. “So tell me more about this epic romance.”

A faint blush colored Steve’s cheeks. “I’d hate to spoil it for you.”

“Fair enough,” Danny said. “It’ll be more fun to figure it out on my own anyway.”


End file.
